Battleground - Groll Canyon
Introduction Groll Canyon is a group PVP instance that may be accessed from the community tab on the top hotbar with the goal being to take over your enemies stronghold in the given time. If no group takes over the enemies stronghold before time runs out the group with the highest points wins instead. At the start of the battle, both parties will have four usable strongholds, among which only the camp will have its functions pre-activated. The other three strongholds will require prayer to become functional. A stronghold captured by the enemy will still belong to your party, but its functions will be disabled, and the enemy will be unable to reactive them. *'Game Type' - Kill Target *'Required Level' - Unlimited *'Party Members '- 10 vs 10 *'Victory Condition' - Destroy the opponent's Camp Crystal or have a higher amount of HP remaining on yours. Entrance Text To win against the Devouring Dragon Army, Skyhammer has chosen this canyon as the mock battle venue. During the mock battle, both parties will treat each other as Exiles and demi-human mercenaries. The objective is to capture and destroy the enemy's stronghold. At the start of the battle, both parties will have four usable strongholds, among which only the camp will have its functions pre-activated. The other three strongholds will require prayer to become functional. A stronghold captured by the enemy will still belong to your party, but its functions will be disabled and the enemy will be unable to reactive them. To simulate unforseen circumstances on the battlefield, the central infirmary will issue missions from time to time. The first party to complete the mission will gain the infirmary's assistance. After Hadubis and Yermizaar in Dunar Temple have been saved, they will create a phantom of Undead Dragon at will, as part of the training against the Undead Dragon Army. The first party to defeat the Undead Dragon will gain the Legendary Dragons' assistance. Access In order to enter the Battleground, move your mouse to the menu bar at the top of the screen, then choose the fourth symbol from the right and select the option “Battleground”. Click “Confirm” in order to enter the queue. Once you have entered the queue, a flashing symbol will appear underneath your HP bar at the top left corner of your screen. Click it to view your position in the queue or click the “Leave” button to cancel queueing. If you want to join as a party, the party leader will have to access the queue for all of you. Everybody in the group will be placed in the waiting queue automatically afterwards. Level Brackets There are different level brackets when you join the queue for Groll Canyon to ensure you are never paired up against someone not in your level range. The brackets are as follows: *Level 1 to 30 *Level 31 to 60 *Level 61 to 90 *Level 90 to 105 The Battleground When entering the battlefield, the two teams will be randomly assigned to one of the opposing fractions: Either Wolfmen or Trolls. The Wolfmen base is situated in the south, the Troll base is in the north. Each base contains one crystal, which in the end decides whether you win or lose. Your main objective is to destroy the opposing team’s crystal. Spread out over the whole map, there are four different strongholds, which can be occupied by both parties by praying at their crystal altars. The more altars one team occupies, the easier it is to destroy the opposing team’s crystal. If one team tries to occupy an enemy’s altar, that team will receive a warning message so they can rush there to defend it. #'Main Camp' - Here’s your crystal. You should protect it with your life. #'Camp' - This place belongs to your fraction right from the start. Every 10 minutes, it generates 10 soldiers, who will accompany you on the battlefield. #'Transportation Point' - Use your transportation point to be able to teleport yourself to the other fraction’s strongholds you previously occupied or to your own main crystal. #'Armory' - Use your armory to give your soldiers a 30% increased movement speed. This effect will disappear if you lose your armory to the opposing team. #'Training Ground' - Use your training ground to increase your soldiers’ HP by 50%. This effect will disappear if you lose your training ground to the opposing team. In the Eastern part of Groll Canyon, you can find the (6.) Infirmary, where you will encounter a Healer, who might give you party buffs. Another NPC might appear near the (7.) Bombing Point (further details under “Missions”). Missions Every 3 minutes, small quests are started, which both camps can fulfill. The team that finishes the quest first receives the opportunity to unlock buffs and other advantages for the whole party with the Healer NPC. The Healer will only appear once a quest has been completed. The team who lost the last quest round can interact with the Healer as well, but will not receive any benefits. On top of that, the bombing point is where you can kill an Undead Dragon. This will also trigger the appearance of an NPC that provides buffs. You can choose from the following buffs and advantages: *'Energy Release' - When damage taken reaches your maximum HP, you will inflict damage of your highest Attributes to all targets within a specific range. The damage is not affected by damage reduction effects. The higher your maximum HP, the higher the bonus damage rate. **'Effect': Inflicts damage of your highest attribute to the enemy. **'Duration': Unlimited **'Cooldown': 5 minutes *'Warning Removal' - While praying toward the enemy's strongholds, the enemy will not receive any warning notices. **'Effect': Interrupts the stronghold's warning notices. **'Duration': Unlimited **'Cooldown': None *'Shortened Rebirth' - Reduces the duration of Spirit of Laedis when revived. **'Effect': Reduces the duration of Spirit of Laedis by 5 seconds. **'Duration': Unlimited **'Cooldown': None *'Speedy Rescue' - After Spirit of Laedis ends, your Running Speed, Swimming Speed and Gliding Speed when riding will be increased temporarily. **'Effect': Increases Riding Speed by 30%. **'Duration': 15 seconds **'Cooldown': None *'Hurricane Warrior' - When your party loses all the strongholds, your Physical Damage, Magic Damage, Physical Defense and Magic Defense will be increased. **'Effect': Increases Physical Damage, Magic Damage, Physical Defense and Magic Defense by 50%. **'Duration': 3 minutes **'Cooldown': 10 minutes *'Sincere Heart '-While praying toward the strongholds, the praying effect will be increased. **'Effect': Increases Prayer Gauge by 5 points when praying toward a stronghold. **'Duration': Unlimited **'Cooldown': None *'Damage Absorption' - When HP falls below a certain level, you will be immune to all attacks. **'Effect': When HP drops to 20%, the damage reduction effect becomes 100%. **'Duration': 5 seconds **'Cooldown': 5 minutes *'Healing Support' - Accumulates gained healing effects and automatically heals friendly targets within a specific range after a period of time for HP. **'Effect': Recovers HP with accumulated healing effects. **'Duration': Unlimited, recast every 20 seconds **'Cooldown': None *'Dragon Cure' - When the Dragon you summoned dies, it instantly reduces the downtime of all unsummoned Dragons in the Dragon Stable. Any Dragon summoned within a short time will gain HP recovering effect. **'Effect': Reduces Dragon's downtime for 30 seconds and recovers Dragon's HP by 10% per second. **'Duration': 30 seconds **'Cooldown': 1 minute *'Movement Restriction Immunity' - When your HP falls below a certain level, you will not be affected by any movement restriction statuses. **'Effect': When HP falls below 30%, you will not be affected by Repel, Knockback, Knock Down, or Frozen. **'Duration': 10 seconds **'Cooldown': 2 minutes *'Stronghold Strategy' - Changes strategy according to the number of strongholds you own. It may increase the damage inflicted on the enemy or reduce your damage taken. **'Effect': When you don't own any strongholds, the damage you inflict on monsters increases by 25%. When you have an odd number of strongholds, the damage you take from monsters and enemy players reduces by 5%. When you have an even number of strongholds, the damage you inflict on monsters and enemy players increases by 5%. **'Duration': Unlimited **'Cooldown': None *'Life Spring' - Accumulates gained healing effects. Until it reaches a certain proportion of the maximum of HP and your HP is too low, HP will be recovered with the accumulated amount. **'Effects': Recover HP when the accumulated amount reaches 80% of the maximum of HP and your HP is lower than 50%. **'Duration': Unlimited **'Cooldown': None. General Info At the beginning, the Battleground will be open all day, every day. This is a sort of test phase where improvements can be made. Later on, it will be switched on and off, alternating with the opening hours of the Column of the Prophet. Each team will have to consist of at least 5, but a maximum of 10 players. Both, single queueing and party queueing is possible. One battle lasts a maximum of 30 minutes. If neither team manages to destroy the opponents’ crystal during this time, the team whose crystal still has the most HP left wins. The current condition of both crystals can be seen at all times for everybody. Just take a look at the upper part of your screen. Each player will receive a certain amount of Battleground Badges, depending on victory or defeat of the team. You will be able to trade in these Badges with an NPC. Source Battleground guide written by Menja - http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/forum/topic/26622-the-groll-canyon/ Category:User Guides Category:End Game Category:PVP